Extendible shelters for buildings are well known in the art. Such shelters typically have an extendible frame, or truss, and a covering, both of which are connectable on an innermost shelter end of the shelter to the building. The frame and cover, notably outermost ends thereof, are extendible away from and retractable towards the building to enable extension and retraction of the shelter. The outermost end of the shelter typically has an access aperture disposed therein to allow entry and exit from the shelter when extended. The sizes of the shelters are variable and may allow for entry and exit, as well as storage, of equipment or vehicles therein.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,462 issued to Randall on Nov. 24, 1998, teaches an expandable shelter having an expandable support frame having a plurality of support sections comprised of side support and upper support members. The side support members of each section are pivotally secured to each other at a lower portion thereof, with upper portions of the side support member rigidly secured to ends of the upper support members, whereby in a retracted position the side support members extend substantially vertical and in an extended position the side support members extend at an acute angle to each other with the upper portions of the side support members spaced apart. A cover, secured to the support sections, connects the upper support members of adjacent support sections and thus provides a roof extending between over the upper support members for the extended position.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,692 issued to Tury et al. on May 26, 1987, teaches an extendible shelter which is quickly erectable by two to six persons, depending upon the size of the shelter. The structure has an extendible frame metal frame with a cover attached to the inside of the frame. The frame comprises a series of ribs, or support members, which can be extended from a compact folded configuration for easy transportation to a full-size shelter at erection. Adjacent ribs are pivotally or slidably connected to one or more connecting members, which serve as force transmitting means for opening and closing the shelter and keeping adjacent ribs stabilized and spaced equidistant. As the ribs are extended relative one another, the cover is extended therebetween to cover the frame on the inside.
Unfortunately, shelters such as those discussed above present a number of disadvantages. Firstly, they may be cumbersome to extend or retract, and may require more than one person to effect extension and retraction thereof. Further, extension and retraction of the cover on the frame may be difficult. In particular, with the cover connected to and extending between each extendible support section, obtaining maximal retraction of the cover for the retracted configuration of the shelter may be difficult.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved extendible shelter for a building.